


Don't You Want Me

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One spin of the bottle changes everything.</p><p>'Blame It On The Alcohol' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at explicit smut, and my favourite OT3. I give you..... Heartie.

Don't You Want Me 

 

It had all started with that stupid game of spin the bottle. Kurt was forced to reflect that expecting anything good to have come from the 'Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza' had probably been uncharacteristically optimistic of him, but even he could not have forseen this result.

This result being that Rachel and Blaine were currently attached at the mouth, for the second time, Blaine having taken his turn and landed on Rachel. Even as the rest of the club watched they rolled out of the circle without their lips ever breaking contact, ending up with Blaine laid flat on his back, Rachel straddling him as they sucked face.

His distraction over watching the clinch between his former crush and his former frenemy caused Kurt to miss a significant look being exchanged between Puck and Santana, the latter of whom reached out and tapped his knee. "Hummel, it's your turn." Kurt turned his head to face the Latina, fighting nervousness at the almost predatory expression on her face. "I don't know if that would be a good idea Santana, no offense to Britt, but I have no intention of ever kissing another girl." 

"Who said anything about a girl Hummel? We're all big boys and girls here, if you land on a guy, they gotta pucker up." "Except me," Finn interjected, "we're brothers now." "Fine, except Frankenteen then, but no-one else here has any excuse. You've got pretty much a 50/50 chance of gettin some action with one of the fine boys in our club, you gonna pass that up?" This was spoken with a leer that was, frankly, terrifying.

Nervously, Kurt reached out and placed his hand on the bottle, screwing up his courage, he gave his twist of his wrist, setting the bottle in motion. It span through several revolutions before coming to a halt pointing at Finn. Kurt shook his head immediately, reaching out to give another spin, putting more force into it before, sending the bottle spinning faster than anyone else so far. Inwardly Kurt was praying it landed on Tina or Mercedes; it would be all kinds of awkward if it landed on one of the guys, and Zizes or Santana would probably break him. He'd already kissed Britt, and Quinn was with Finn, his (step)brother wouldn't take kindly to him kissing the girl who had cheated on him last year. 

When the bottle came to a stop this time, Kurt closed his eyes and fought down an immediate urge to flee the basement, the bottle was pointing at Artie. Kurt wasn't afraid of Artie the way he would have been had the bottle landed on Puck, but landing on a straight guy was still awkward. Or maybe not, Artie was grinning at Kurt and crooking his finger. "Get over here Kurt, I wanna see if Britt's been telling me the truth about your skillz."

Nervously, expecting to be laughed at every inch of the way, Kurt crawled across the circle until he was in front of Artie's wheelchair, for once having to look up into the other boy's face. Artie reached down, and Kurt fought to contain the flinch that hands moving toward his face inspired in him; Artie's hands gently cupped his cheeks, urging Kurt up onto his knees as Artie leaned forward in his chair. Looking into his friends' (beautiful) blue eyes, Kurt was surprised to see a glimmer of arousal as those eyes locked onto Kurt's lips. 

Artie's lips gently pressed against Kurt's own, the more experienced of the two gently massaging his mouth over his friend's, letting Kurt get used to the sensation before Artie's lips parted and his tongue licked the line of Kurt's mouth, silently seeking admittance. Kurt froze for a long moment before deciding screw it, and parting his lips, getting a moan of approval from Artie as he licked into Kurt's mouth, tongues sliding together in a slick, hot, and surprisingly erotic dance. They stayed locked together until oxygen became an issue, breaking apart with a gasp, both of their cheeks flushed with pleasure, chest's heaving from the exertion.

"That was all kinds of hot." Mercedes was fanning herself with her hand, and Kurt would have thought her joking if not for the smouldering darkness in her eyes, her arousal was reflected in the eyes of every girl save the still very much occupied Rachel. "I like that my boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend get on well, " Brittany said with a slightly spacy smile, "maybe we can have a threesome sometime." Kurt fought the urge to choke at that, instead looking up at Artie again to see his reaction. The bespectacled boy was smiling, his eyes dark with arousal, "Britt was definitely telling the truth, one hell of a kisser." The wheelchair-bound gleek leaned down and took his turn spinning the bottle as Kurt melted back into the circle.

........................scene break................................

The party was winding down; after their duet, Blaine and Rachel had disappeared rapidly upstairs, their destination something Kurt would prefer not to think on. Tina and MIke were spooning in a sleeping bag on the floor, sound asleep. Mercedes had passed out on the couch. Puck and Lauren were over in the corner, and Kurt did not want to know what was going down over there. Finn had left a few minutes ago to take Quinn home so that her mom wouldn't worry, with a promise to come back for Kurt. Sam and Kurt had gone upstairs for water, leaving Brittany, Santana and Artie in the basement, Santana and Artie had been performing a rousing a capella rendition of Shakira's 'Hips Don't Lie', while Brittany danced around them.

Even as Sam and Kurt walked into the Berry's kitchen, the singing from the basement stopped, but neither boy really thought anything of it as they searched through cupboards and cabinets for (preferably plastic) cups or glasses they could fill with water and take downstairs to their still conscious gleemates. 

Kurt had bent over to check a cupboard he swore he had seen Rachel getting glasses out of the last time he had been over; straightening with a sound of triumph, he turned to find Sam's eyes locked on his lower body. The (bottle) blond noticed Kurt's inquisitive gaze and blushed, one hand coming up to ruffle his dyed locks in a clearly nervous gesture. "Sorry dude, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." "Then why were you staring at my ass Sam, and don't call me dude." Sam's face looked sheepish as he responded, "I've always been more an ass than a boob man, and guy or not, you've got a magnificent ass."

Kurt flushed brilliantly red, reaching out a hand to steady himself on the kitchen counter as he went momentarily lightheaded as all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his face. He mechanically walked over to the sink, filling two cups with water, "as normal and not at all insane as this conversation has been Sam, I think I'm gonna head back down and take Artie his water." The blond looked like his was pouting for a moment, before he simply nodded, and moved to fill his own cup.

Walking back down the stairs into the basement, Kurt heard moaning, and almost turned straight back around. Some strange instinct kept him moving however, and as he turned fully into the room, he saw the source of the moaning. Brittany and Santana were on the Berry's little stage, both basically naked, lips locked, and bodies gliding sinuously around one another. Artie's wheelchair was parked near the stage, and the boy seemed to be watching the show. When he heard Kurt however, he turned his head, and Kurt was shocked by the pain in his expression.

"You really like her don't you?" Artie smiled wryly, "Yeah, I really like her, thought she liked me too." "She does like you Artie, but she's been in love with Santana for years." The other boy just nodded, "yeah." Kurt took another step towards his friend, proffering the cup in his hand. Artie just shook his head, his hand coming up, showing Kurt the bottle he had been nursing all night, "I'm good thanks."

Kurt just sighed, looking around for somewhere to sit, Mercedes was passed out on one of the couches, and the other had booze spilled all over it, he was almost resigned to sitting on the floor, designer wear or no, when Artie patted his lap. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the other boy, and received a smile in return. He gingerly walked over and seated himself, sideways across Artie in the chair, one of the other's arms round his waist.

They sat in companiable silence for a couple of minutes, both trying to ignore the noises drifting from the stage, before Artie leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear, "I meant what I said earlier, you are a damn fine kisser." His sentence was punctuated by his tongue tracing the shell of Kurt's ear, the hand round his waist dropping down to squeeze his ass.

Kurt moaned from the sensations, his head turning, seeking Artie's mouth. The other boy responded enthusiastically, their tongues battling for dominance. Kurt could feel himself getting hard, and could feel an answering hardness pressing against him. He ground down, getting a groan and a muttered "Fuck, Kurt!" from Artie. Shifting so he was straddling his friend in the wheelchair, Kurt began to rut against him in earnest. 

Both boys were so caught up in their pleasure that they didn't notice Santana and Brittany passing out on stage, and they certainly didn't notice Sam coming back down the stairs, or his look of shock and arousal when he caught sight of the two of them. They did notice however, when Sam plastered his chest to Kurt's back, rubbing his aching hardon against Kurt's ass. Sam's lips descended on the back of Kurt's neck, sucking a hicky onto the pale flesh as he ground against Kurt's ass.

Kurt broke his lips away from Artie's to pant out "Sam, what?" "Shit Kurt, you two have no idea how fucking hot you look together do you? Couldn't help myself." Artie gave a lecherous grin, "I'm enjoying the view of you two myself." Sam leaned around Kurt, plastering his lips to Artie's, before pulling back and kissing Kurt. "What are you two comfortable with?" "What are you?" Kurt asked archly. The blond laughed, "I went to an all-boys boarding school Kurt, we didn't have girls, if we wanted to get off we had to help each other out." That mental image made both Kurt and Artie moan loudly, Kurt rocking back and forth on Artie's lap, grinding his dick against Artie's before pressing his ass back onto Sam's hardon.

Artie pulled Kurt back down and kissed him thoroughly, "At this point, so long as I cum, I don't much care about anything else." Sam leaned forward and bit the lobe of Kurt's ear, "I really wanna fuck you, but only if you're okay with it." Feeling Kurt hesitate in his motions he continued "I've done it before, don't worry, I'll make it so good for you." Kurt swallowed nervously, his whispered response barely audible, "okay."

Sam pulled his shirt over his head, then unbuttoned his jeans, letting them pool on the floor, leaving him in just his Spiderman boxers. Artie had likewise shed his shirt, and was working on unbuckling his belt, while Kurt just stood there looking lost. Sam gathered the slender boy in his arms and kissed him deeply, stepping back, his fingers worked at the complicated zips and buckles of Kurt's shirt, exposing flawless alabaster skin. With the shirt open, Sam ducked his head, letting his full lips close around one rosy nipple as his fingers tweaked the other. The contrasting sensations rung a surprisingly deep, throaty moan from the countertenor, and Kurt threw his head back as pleasure washed over him. 

A muffled curse caused them both to turn and look at Artie, who had opened his pants and pulled his dick out through the front of his boxers, and was stroking himself lazily as he watched the beautiful pair in front of him. Kurt's eyes fixed on Artie's crotch, as he took in the sight of another guy's cock for the first time. Sam took advantage of this distraction to undo the fasteners of Kurt's tight-as-fuck pants, which he basically had to peel down the brunette's toned legs. Both Sam and Artie groaned when they realised Kurt had been going commando, but he just smirked "What did you expect me to wear under pants this tight?"

Sam quickly pulled his boxers down, his impressive cock springing free from its confinement. He reached down and rifled through his pants pockets, pulling out a condom and a packet of lube, which he set off to one side for the moment. He moved towards Kurt, resting his hands on the slender boys hips, Kurt's head turning to meet Sam's lips, Sam grinding his hardon against Kurt's ass. Artie made a soft noise of pleasure as he watched the two before him, and Kurt turned to him with a smile, bending to pull the other into a filthy kiss, Sam leaned over to hiss into Kurt's ear, "Get on your hands and knees baby, I'm sure Artie would love your pretty mouth on his cock, and I'll get you ready." He lightly slapped Kurt's ass to emphasise what he meant by 'get you ready'.

Kurt nodded, sliding gracefully down, resting one hand on the armrest of Artie's wheelchair as the other wrapped around his friends' cock. Both groaned, Kurt from having another guy's cock in his hand for the first time, Artie at the feel of Kurt's soft, smooth hand wrapping around him. Kurt pulled his hand back to lick his palm, then returned it to Artie's shaft, stroking up and down, hand twisting just under the head. Artie briefly placed one of his own hands over Kurt's, encouraging the boy to stroke rougher and faster. 

Sam took a moment to appreciate the sight, stroking his own cock, before dropping to hands and knees behind Kurt, he placed a hand on each cheek of Kurt's epic ass, spreading them, revealing the pretty pink rosebud to his avaricious eyes. Noting that Kurt was as smooth and fresh-smelling here as everywhere else, Sam leaned forward and laved his tongue the entire length of Kurt's crack, causing the brunette to let out a moan as he pressed back against Sam's face. Taking the hint, Sam rolled his tongue and pressed gently against Kurt's tight pucker, letting the boy get accumstomed to the sensation.

Even as Sam was working to prepare Kurt's virgin hole, Artie gently reached down and stilled Kurt's hand. "I want your mouth Kurt." The countertenor looked up into Artie's gorgeous eyes, noting how lust-darkened they were, and pulled the other boys' head down for a quick kiss, before lowering himself to hands and knees, his head practically in Artie's lap. He ran his tongue up Artie's length, noting the heat and the earthy taste, before wrapping his lips around the head.

Artie moaned as heat wrapped around the head of his cock, fighting the urge to wind his fingers into chestnut hair and pull Kurt further down, he settled for verbal instructions, "Fuck Kurt, more, please fuck more." Kurt gurgled around Artie's dick, slowly sinking down the length until he gagged, pulling back he took a deep breath, then pressed forward again, he repeated this pattern until his nose was buried in Artie's pubes. Artie moaned at the feeling of Kurt's throat around the head of his dick, and looked down, meeting the desperate glasz eyes gazing up at him. Slowly, Kurt reached up and took Artie's hands, placing then on his head, and silently encouraging him to wind his fingers into perfectly coiffed hair.

As Artie took control, and began slowly to work Kurt's mouth back and forth on his dick, Sam's tongue was breaching the tight muscle of Kurt's hole. Giving Kurt a moment to get used to the sensation his tongue then began to fuck the tight hole; Sam moaning at the taste of Kurt. Reaching out blindly, he snagged the packet of lube from where he had deposited it earlier, ripping it open, he pulled his mouth away from Kurt's hole, noting the muffled whine of protest from the countertenor with a light smirk. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, working it between them to warm it, he then pressed his index finger to Kurt's hole, slowly working it past the still-tight ring of muscle, until it was buried in warmth. Fuck, if Kurt felt this good round his finger his dick was gonna be in heaven. Slowly, he thrust his finger in and out of Kurt's hole, while slicking another with lube. Pulling his index completely out, he pressed two fingers to Kurt this time, slowly sliding in. After a minute, Kurt pressed back, and taking the hint, Sam began to work his fingers in and out, scissoring and splaying to stretch the tight hole open. 

Artie had never felt anything like it. Brittany had given him head several times, but damn if Kurt wasn't literally blowing her out of the water, he seemed to know exactly how to turn Artie on the most. Every time he pulled back up his length he sucked on the head, which was driving Artie wild, and his tongue was rubbing wonderfully on the underside of his shaft. Plus, Britt had never been able to take him all the way, but on every thrust his dick was in Kurt's throat, and he could feel the brunette's throat muscles squeezing round his head. He was careful not to fuck Kurt's throat, he didn't want to damage his voice after all. He moaned when Kurt pulled all the way off, then moaned for a different reason when Kurt began to mouth at his ball sack, his hand working Artie's spit-slick dick rapidly.

Sam had three fingers in Kurt's ass now, he scissored them repeatedly, and then, struck by an imp of mischief, pressed in and up, brushing the brunettes' prostate, starling a "Fuck" from the boy as pleasure shot through him. Sam reached with his free hand for the condom packet, ripping it open with his teeth, he slid his fingers out of Kurt's hole, earning a moan of protest, and quickly slid the condom on his aching length, he gave himself a couple of quick strokes, applying the remaining lube, then pressed the head of his dick to Kurt's ring.

Kurt had never know he could feel pleasure like this, Artie's cock in his mouth had him drooling, he had to keep swallowing as his mouth flooded with saliva. He had never expected to be turned on like he was when Artie fisted his hands in Kurt's hair and took control, but fuck if it wasn't hot. Then there were Sam's ministrations, his tongue and fingers working Kurt open, and when he'd brushed Kurt's prostate he'd thought he was gonna cum right then. He had moaned when Sam slid his fingers free, leaving him empty, but had heard the condom wrapper opening, and was expecting it when something larger than fingers rubbed against his hole. He pressed back against the blunt head, and felt it slowly stretch his ring as Sam leaned forwards. There was a long, drawn-out burning sensation, then the thick head had passed the ring of muscle, and Sam paused to give Kurt a much needed chance to adjust.

Artie was looking at Sam's face, the other boy's cock had just started pressing into Kurt's ass, and Artie could see on his face that it already felt amazing. Sam's eyes opened, and he looked back, mouthing for Artie to distract Kurt. Artie smiled, his fingers tangling in chestnut hair, he directed Kurt's mouth to the head of his cock, slick with precum, and watched with fascination as Kurt lapped up the clear liquid, before wrapping his mouth round Artie's cock and sinking down. Artie used his grip to work Kurt's head up and down his cock at the perfect pace, not fast enought to get him off yet, but enough to keep him interested while Sam's dick opened Kurt up.

Sam was glad Artie was keeping Kurt's attention focused on his dick as he began to press forward, his length slowly sinking into Kurt's tight hole. He had been right, this was heaven, he'd fucked girls and guys before, but none of them had felt like this, so tight and hot, Jesus, Kurt burned round him. At this rate he wasn't gonna get all the way inside before he came. He squeezed the base of his cock to stave off orgasm, then resumed pressing his dick further into that tight heat. After what felt like an eternity, he felt his balls touch smooth skin, and looked down to see his entire length inside Kurt's hole, balls snug to the perfect porcelain skin of his ass. He stilled then, hands gently stroking the soft skin on Kurt's hips and thighs as he let the gorgeous boy adjust to the feeling of being filled, taken by another man.

For the first time, Artie blessed his chair, the added elevation giving him a perfect view of where Sam's cock was buried in Kurt's ass, he could see the tight ring of muscle fluttering around the hard length that had sunk deep into Kurt, could see Sam's hips twitching as he fought the urge to just pound into what Artie was sure was tight, hot perfection. Artie untangled his fingers from Kurt's hair, sinking back into the chair, enjoying the dual stimulation of the mouth on his cock and the delicious view afforded his eyes.

Kurt pressed back against Sam, trying to silently urge the other boy to move, he appreciated how considerate Sam was being of his first time, but he needed movement. He felt Sam take the hint, his dick slowly easing out of Kurt's tight channel until only the head was inside, then sliding back in. Sam did this several times while Kurt almost idly worked Artie's cock with my mouth, focussing on the sensation of being fucked. Then he felt Sam's hands tighten on his hips, and the blond began to increase the pace of his thrusts, Kurt had to pull off Artie's cock, his head thrown back as he moaned his pleasure for the world to hear. Sam felt so good, so right inside him. Sam's balls slapping his ass as the blond fucked him, Sam shifting position, driving into him from a different angle to hit his prostate dead on with every thrust. Sam's perfect chiselled chest flat against Kurt's back as he mouthed at Kurt's shoulder, raising hickys that would be impossible to explain away if his dad saw them.

The feeling of heat, of tightness, of perfection round his cock was almost more than Sam could take, it was like Kurt was made to take his cock. He was pounding into Kurt, marking hips with his fingers and neck and shoulders with his mouth, he looked up, saw Artie's cock disappearing between pouty, red lips, and groaned. Kurt was so fucking enthusiastic, he was fucking worshipping that cock, lavishing attention with lips, tongue, his whole mouth working to suck Artie's brains out through his dick. And even distracted by giving possibly the world's hottest blowjob, Kurt was still pressing back every time Sam thrust into him, aking sure that Sam's dick got as deep as possible, making sure Sam hit his prostate on every thrust. Jesus fucking Christ, Kurt Hummel was the hottest fuck ever. He couldn't give this up, not having experienced it. Fuck his 'girlfriend', fuck Kurt's gargler douchebag friend, fuck Finn and his homophobic bullshit, he was going to keep Kurt Hummel, he might have to share with Artie, but that was okay, he was sure Artie would wanna keep Kurt too, and they got on well, both being geeks and gleeks.

He couldn't wait any longer, Artie had tried, he'd thought about all the things that usually helped him control himself, but even the image of Santana's (vagina) teeth waiting to bite his dick off for touching Britt couldn't stop it, "Fuck, Kurt, I'm gonna, gonna cum." He reached down, trying to pull Kurt off his dick, but Kurt just whined deep in his throat and kept up his movements, finally pulling back and sucking on the head of his dick, hard, and that was it, game over; he came so hard he thought he had seen the meaning of life for a moment, when he looked down, it was to see Kurt opening his mouth, and Artie groaned at the milky fluid gathering on the brunette's tongue. Kurt met his eyes, winked, then tilted his head back, and Artie watched as Kurt's throat bobbed. Fuck, Brittany never swallowed. He reached down and cupped Kurt's cheeks, trying to make it clear just how much Kurt meant to him.

Apparently, despite what the girls of the world would have you believe, cum didn't taste particularly bad, it was an unusual flavour to be sure, but not unpleasant. And the feeling of satisfaction at knowing that he had made Artie cum was overpowering, he had deliberately waited for Artie to come down from his high, made sure he could see his cum, before he swallowed, it had been glorious. Also glorious was the pleasure Sam was gifting him, his body thrummed with it, his dick was harder than he could ever remember and precum flowed freely, dripping down onto the Berry's carpet. Kurt could feel the building heat in his body, knew it wouldn't be long, he reached down and smeared his hand with precum for lubrication before wrapping a hand round his own length. He set a fast pace, driving himself ever nearer to the edge, the combination of his own ministrations and Sam's allowing him to reach a level of pleasure he never had before.

He had swallowed, he had fucking swallowed. And now he had a hand wrapped round his own dick, beating himself off as Sam fucked him. God fucking dammit, so hot. Sam knew it wouldn't be long, Kurt's ass was tight as fuck, and why hadn't he tried a virgin before? He had the awesome visual of Kurt swallowing Artie's cum and jacking himself off, and tight, burning heat round his dick, it wouldn't be long. Sam began to mutter into Kurt's ear, "So fucking hot, so tight, so good, so perfect. Gotta make you mine, mark you so everyone knows, me and Artie keep you all to ourselves, our perfect little cockwhore. Fuck, you were made for it, made to take cock. Made to take my cock. Can't give you up after this, fuck, say you'll be ours."

"Sam, Sam, fuck, Sam. Yours" Kurt groaned as he came, shooting his load all over his hand and the Berry's carpet. Meh, it was an ugly carpet anyway. He collapsed forwards as he came, the wave of pleasure causing his muscles to go limp. The change in posture allowed Sam to thrust harder and faster than before, and the blond took full advantage, clearly building towards his own climax as he pounded Kurt's pliant body.

Sam groaned as he felt Kurt cum, he didn't need the verbal or aural stimulation, (though that was nice)Kurt's already tight ass had clenched round his dick, squeezing so hard he thought it would just snap off, then Kurt sank forwards, body going limp and pliable, and Sam lost it, he needed to cum. He pounded into Kurt like he never had with any of his partners before. He could feel the tightening sensation in his balls, and let his body collapse on top of Kurt, making short thrusts into Kurt's hole as he came for what felt like forever, his hips kept moving, every little thrust causing Kurt's ass to squeeze down, milking his cock and balls dry. He continued to thrust even after his (epicly awesome) orgasm had ended, Kurt just felt so good he didn't wanna pull out. Finally Kurt gave a whimper from overstimulation and Sam gripped the base of his cock to hold the condom in place as he gently pulled out. And fuck, that was a lot of cum.

Kurt felt sudden emptiness as Sam pulled out. His ass spasmed gently, as though it had grown accustomed to being filled and didn't appreciate the loss. He turned his head to see Sam sit back on his haunches, and ease the cum-filled condom off his cock. He tied it off, then walked over to deposit it in the trash. Sam then walked back over, sat down beside Kurt, and pulled him into an embrace, their sweat-slick bodies fitting perfectly. Artie grinned down at them, and Kurt reached up to link his fingers with his friends. Turning his head, Kurt addressed Sam, "Thank you, thank you for making my first time something amazing and unforgettable." "You're thanking me? That was the must unbelievable experience of my life, I should be thanking you." Kurt somehow summoned up the energy to smirk, "Do it again as soon, and as often as possible, and I think we'll be about even."

Artie suddenly leaned down, "What about me yo? You're not gonna leave me out in the cold are ya?" Kurt quietly spoke up, "What about Britt?" "You were right, she'll never love me the way she does Santana, and everyone except Santana can see the feelings are mutual." "I don't know about Sam, but you'll always be welcome for me Artie." Sam smiled broadly, "Watching you two together was fucking hot, I'm perfectly happy to share." 

Sam and Kurt sat up on their knees, and the three boys came together in filthy, open-mouthed three-way kiss. Kurt finally having to pull away, "We should get dressed, Finn will be back to pick me up soon."

A strangled noise came from the stairway. All three turning quickly to see the Frankenteen stood there, hands down his pants, pants with a large and obvious wet patch on the front. "Um, hey dudes." Finn ventured, "I'll just wait upstairs, Kurt, whenever your ready to go, I'll be waiting, ohgod, I mean, waiting to give you a ride, I mean, a lift home." A furiously blushing Finn bolted back upstairs, leaving a laughing threesome behind. Seeing the glint in Kurt's eyes Sam just smiled, "Maybe next time baby." Kurt flushed and slapped his chiselled chest as Artie roared with laughter. 

Kurt took it all back, coming to the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck extravaganza was the best idea he'd ever had.


End file.
